1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to integrated circuit handlers, and more importantly, pertains to a testsite for integrated circuit (IC) packages of leadless chip carrier (LCC), plastic leaded chip carrier (PLCC), or other like configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art testsites have not provided a satisfactory testsite for PLCCs which are surface mounted integrated circuit devices. A major share of surface mounted integrated circuits being manufactured these days are PLCCs, and consequently, this presents a major problem in the industry as it is necessary to test PLCCs.
The prior art testsite contactors have not provided for contact integrity between the testsite and the pins of the IC. Such deficiencies result in rejecting what might otherwise be acceptable integrated circuits.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a testsite which utilizes dual spring action to engage an IC into a pocket of a socket assembly, and then reciprocately engaging the socket assembly into an electrical framework for testing. The dual reciprocating spring action provides for alignment of the IC in the pocket of the socket assembly, as well as alignment of the IC with respect to the contact wires at the testsite for electrical testing.